One Happy Family
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: Amanda and Mark are happily married with their three children: Lynn, John, and Angelina... Until they are kidnapped by Lawrence Gordon. As the family goes through their games, they discover secrets that should have been kept hidden.
1. Mommy, Where Do You Work?

_**Okay, I know, I know. Let me do the honors.**_

_***clears throat***_

_**SOUL HOW COULD YOU CREATE ANOTHER FANFIC WHEN YOU ALREADY SAID YOU WOULD WRITE YOUR WARRIORS ONE AND YOU STILL NEED TO FINISH YOUR SOUL EATER ONE (even though that one took a little trip through LSD landia)?! AND IT'S ANOTHER SAW FIC! WHYYYYY!?**_

_**Okay, first I have to explain a few things.**_

_**AmandaxMark JUST (and I mean JUST) became my OTP. The idea for this story was actually PMed to me by someone by the screen name of ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol even before they became my OTP. I decided to give it a shot.**_

_**You have no idea how much fun I am having with this fic. THANK YOU SHAWNEESMITHISMYIDOL!**_

_**And that's pretty much it. Enjoy!**_

"Mommy? Where did you and Daddy meet?"

Amanda smiled. It was a common question for kids to ask their parents, especially kids of a younger age. They dreamed of love, but did not quite know what it was all about, besides the bits and pieces they learned from movies and their parents.

The six-year-old looked up at her mother, wide-eyed with wonder and dreams that, to her, could be reality.

"At our work," Amanda replied, not turning away from her food preparation. She was cutting up a few carrots that would be used in that night's dinner.

"Where did you work?"

This was the question that always filled Amanda with sadness and loneliness. She missed her old work, but that was in the past. It was better this way.

"In an office." Amanda didn't like to lie to her children, but she tried to keep her answers vague, hoping they didn't press her further.

Thankfully, Angelina quickly switched to another topic.

"Can you read me a story?" She asked.

"Not right now. I'm fixing dinner. Why don't you ask Lynn if she can read to you?" Amanda put the cut-up carrots in a bowl full of salad.

"Lynn's doing homework and John's playing a video game," Angel wined.

"Dinner's almost ready anyway," Amanda sighed. "Why don't you go play with your dolls and I can read to you after dinner?"

"Okay!"

Amanda heard the pitter-patter of tiny feet as Angel left the kitchen. What she didn't hear was Mark walk in.

"Hey, beautiful."

Amanda spun around to face her husband. "You scared me!"

"Did I?" Mark gave Amanda that mischievous smile of his and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You came in at the wrong time," She said, turning back to her preparations. "Come and help me make dinner."

Mark walked up to Amanda and put his arms around her neck. "Or," he whispered, "I can kiss you and we could call it even."

"Or," Amanda said, turning to face Mark, "you could kiss me and still help me with dinner."

Mark leaned down and kissed Amanda. "It's a deal."

"Ugh, you guys are so gross."

The two turned to see their only son walking into the kitchen.

"I thought you were playing a videogame," Mark said, taking the knife from Amanda and starting to cut up some vegetables.

"I just came in here to grab a snack." John started walking towards the pantry, but Amanda stepped in front of him.

"Not so fast," she said. "It's almost dinner time. Go finish up your video game and help us in the kitchen."

John sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled, then walked out of the room. Amanda and Mark could hear the volume on his game being turned up.

"What are we going to do about him?" Amanda sighed. Mark shook his head.

"He's just a kid. Give him time."

"Do you think we should-"

"Amanda, you already know what the answer is."

"They need to learn!" Amanda protested. "Lynn's been moody and detached lately and John's been rebellious. Once they pass-"

"But what if they don't pass?! Ever think of that?!" Mark had gone red in the face with anger. He took a deep breath, then calmed himself down.

"Lets not jump to that right away, okay? That life is over."

Amanda sighed. "You're right. But one day they might have to be tested."

"Lets hope that never happens." Mark put his arm around Amanda and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you finish dinner?" Amanda asked. "I'm going to go check on the children." Without waiting for a response, Amanda pecked mark on the cheek and made her way to Angelina's room. She peered through the doorway and saw her daughter playing with her dolls. She smiled slightly as Angel gave the doll she called John a time-out.

Amanda made her way to Lynn's room. She knocked on the closed door.

"Yeah?" Lynn called.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Amanda said,not bothering to open the door.

"Fine. I'm just doing my homework."

"Okay. Dinner's going to be ready in about five minutes."

"Okay mom. Love you."

Amanda turned to knock on her son's door, but then realized that the game was too loud for him to hear her. She opened the door and saw nothing but John's controller sitting on his bed. The game was still on, but it was on a paused screen. She looked around the room, and saw that her son was nowhere to be seen.

_He must be in the bathroom_. Amanda thought. She turned around to walk out of John's room.

"Mommy!"

"Angel!" Amanda called. She caught a glimpse of a shadow coming from Angel's room that was too large to be hers.

"Mommy!"

"I'm comin' baby," Amanda mumbled to herself. She ran to her room and dug through the bottom drawer of her dresser. After Amanda found what she was looking for she dashed to Angel's room and saw a man in a pig mask holding her youngest daughter.

"Put her down," Amanda hissed. "Or this will be your last day on earth."

The man set a struggling Angel down and put his hands up. Angel ran to her mother, crying.

"Take off your mask!" Amanda demanded. She held the gun at arm's length with both hands, two fingers on the trigger. The man slowly took off the ugly mask.

"Lawrence," Amanda growled. "I should've known."

"Hello Amanda. Been awhile, hasn't it?" The doctor smiled, dropping the mask.

"What do you want with my family!?" Amanda heard a muffled screamed and turned around to see another man holding her daughter at gunpoint.

"It's very simple, actually," Lawrence said. "I want to play a game."

"Let her go!" Amanda pointed the gun at the new pig-faced person.

"Amanda, you didn't hear the rules yet."

"I don't give a shit about your goddamn rules!"

"If you don't listen to the rules, someone might end up dead."

Amanda hesitated. "What are the rules?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the man holding Angel.

"Rule number one," Lawrence said. "Drop the gun."

"I already passed my test!" Amanda protested.

"I don't want to test you."

"Leave my children out of this!"

"Amanda. Drop the gun, or I'm going to have to do something I don't want to do."

Amanda looked into her daughters terrified eyes that were so innocent not long ago. It was too easy to imagine her dead at the hands of a Jigsaw Killer.

Amanda dropped the gun. It landed on the floor with a loud thump. She put her hands up in a surrendering gesture, still not taking her eyes off of Angelina. "I didn't think you would stoop that low," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"There is no high or low in the life of a Jigsaw Killer." Lawrence Gordon jabbed the needle of a syringe into Amanda's neck. "Only efficiency."

"And it is efficient to use a six-year-old to your advantage, I presume?"

"In your case, yes."

"Leave her out of it."

Lawrence injected Amanda with the sedatives and watched her fall to the floor.

"She's already too far in," was the last thing Amanda heard before she lost consciousness.

**_Wow. We're only through the first chapter and people are already getting kidnapped._**

**_The next chapters will add in some backstory, including some AmandaxMark (can someone please tell me what the shipping name is?) stuffs. Please R&amp;R! I would appreciate it!_**


	2. Flashbacking And Kidnapping

_**A new chapter already? Yep, I've basically been working on this as much as I could. This chapter is just a bunch of flashbacks to when Amanda and Mark worked with John. The paragraphs in italics are what's happening currently.**_

_**Also, I now have a name for Mark and Amanda pairing.**_

_**Traptatoes.**_

_**Should I explain?**_

_**Okay, my friend is currently writing an Avengers webcomic called Thundergamma ( nuclearpsychotic|dot|deviantart|dot|com - Just replace the |dot|s with periods and add /art/ThunderGamma-455820227 on the end) about this awesome epic adventure with demons and stuff and two of the characters in it are her OC and Bruce. Their shipping name is Shiptatoes.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because out of Ruce, Broxy, and Shiptatoes, guess which one my friend could say without laughing?**_

_**That's right, Shiptatoes.**_

_**So when I asked my friends to come up with a name for AmandaxHoffman pairing, they came up with Traptatoes and my reaction was basically "why the hell not?"**_

_**So there you go. Traptatoes. I'm going to try to make that a thing.**_

_**Onto the story!**_

"Who're you?"

Amanda looked nervously at the man standing in front of her.

"Amanda," she mumbled.

"Speak up, princess."

Amanda glared at him. She straightened her shoulders and stared the intimidating man in the eyes.

"My name is Amanda Young."

The man gave an amused smiled. "Finally."

"Who're you?"

"Mark Hoffman." Mark reached out his hand and Amanda hesitantly shook it. "So, let's see… you're the girl who was in the reverse bear trap, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, did Kramer blackmail you too?"

Amanda's face reddened. "No. He asked me. I chose to come."

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Mark took a step closer to Amanda, obviously trying to intimidate her.

"Yeah," Amanda grabbed Mark's tie, wrapping it around her hand and pulling his face closer to her. "I am." She leaned forward, kissed Mark on the lips, and walked away, leaving Mark standing there, startled and slightly confused. He touched two fingers to his lips, where Amanda kissed him. He couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"That girl's got guts," he mumbled to himself. He couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

_Amanda opened her eyes, even though doing so took up a lot of her energy. From what she could tell, she was in a van of some sort. Every few seconds, she would be jostled around and hit other bodies. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just make out her eldest daughter on her left, and her husband on her right. Amanda used all of her strength to entwine her fingers with his. She closed her eyes and traveled back into the world she once knew._

* * *

Amanda stood against the wall, panting. At least Mark couldn't sneak up on her when she was like this.

_Come on, Amanda. You're better than this_. She took a few steps away from the wall. "Come and get me, Hoffman!"

Nothing happened.

"Whatever." Amanda turned around and saw Mark standing in front of her. Her scream quickly turned into laughter as Mark picked her up by the waist and spun her around.

"You bastard."

Mark smiled as Amanda gave him that cute look he loved. "That's not nice."

"Is that the best comeback you've got?"

"It's hard to come up with a good comeback when I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my arms."

Amanda pushed Mark away from her. "Suck-up," she said, even though she couldn't help blushing.

"I'm the suck-up?" Mark looked at Amanda with mock disbelief. "This from miss 'yes John, right away John, I'll do anything John, I'd wash your feet and call you the world's overlord if you would just _look_ at me John'?"

"Hey! I just like to do my best for him!"

"Oh, please!" Mark rolled his eyes. "You practically drool all over him every time you see him."

"That's not true!"

"Mmmhmm."

Amanda gave Mark a sly smile. "Why would you care anyway. Are you jealous?"

Mark wrapped his arms around Amanda and pulled her closer to him. "Maybe." He leaned in closer and gave Amanda a kiss.

* * *

_Amanda opened her eyes, still feeling as though she could barely move. She saw the face of Lawrence Gordon above her. He was carrying her._

_"What have you done with..." She mumbled, barely able to speak. "My...children..."_

_Lawrence looked down at her. "Close your eyes, my friend. You still have awhile before the games begin."_

_Amanda's eyes closed against her will. She was unable to keep them open any longer._

* * *

"Come on!" Mark called.

"Just wait up!" Amanda called back, panting. She ran after Mark through the warehouse and to the fire escape, faintly wondering what all the fuss was about. Mark ran to the top of the fire escape and climbed up the ladder he had placed earlier that day.

"Is this safe?" Amanda asked. Mark laughed and helped her up.

"Since when have you cared about being safe?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "What is this surprise anyway?"

"Be patient," Mark replied, holding her hand in his.

They stood on the roof together, looking down at the city before them.

"Amanda, look over there!" Mark pointed to his left.

Amanda turned to the left. "I don't see anything," she said, confused.

"Maybe it's to your right."

Amanda turned to her right, and saw Mark on one knee.

"Oh-oh my god..." Amanda put a hand to her mouth.

Mark opened the small box he held in his hand, revealing a silver ring with a diamond on it. "Amanda, I know I'm not perfect, and neither is this life we're living right now. But between the games and the tests, I always have time to reflect on how lucky I am to know you." Mark took a deep breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "Will you marry me?"

Amanda was silent for a second, too starstruck to answer. Then she knelt down next to Mark and hugged him.

"Yes!"

Mark took the ring out of the box and put it on Amanda's finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Mark, this is the happiest day of my life. I-I've always loved you." Amanda started to tear up. Before she could start crying, Mark pressed his lips against hers.

"I know," he said. "So have I."

* * *

_"Where should I put her?" Asked a fuzzy voice._

_"In the cage over there."_

_Amanda groaned as she felt her body touch the cold concrete. She opened her eyes and pushed herself to a sitting position. She saw Lawrence walking to the cage door. Amanda shot to her feet, ignoring the spinning world around her as she pulled Lawrence back._

_"Where are my children!" She screamed._

_The doctor spun around to face Amanda, a kind look on his face._

_"Amanda, if you continue to be violent, I will be forced to sedate you."_

_"Oh, shove it up your ass!" She swung her fist at Lawrence, who dodged it and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. Amanda ran at him and he jabbed the needle into her neck._

_"Just wait a little longer," Lawrence said, closing the cage door behind him as Amanda fell to the ground. "We just need a little more time_."

* * *

Amanda looked at her reflection in the knife, tears running down her face. She caught a glimpse of her engagement ring as she brought the knife up to her neck and started sobbing. _It's for the best_. She thought.

Mark walked in the room and saw Amanda with the knife. "No!" He screamed. "Amanda, stop!"

"I'm sorry Mark."

"No!" Mark tackled Amanda and managed to wrestle the knife away from her. He threw it across the room. "Why?! Why would you do that?!"

"You don't understand!" Amanda sobbed. She struggled underneath Mark.

"Just tell me!"

Amanda took a deep breath and stifled her sobs. "Mark," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Mark's eyes widened in surprise. "Amanda that's-that's wonderful!"

"No it's not!" Amanda started to cry again. "I don't want to bring a child into this! Mark, I cut myself, I kill people, I torture people, I-"

Mark put a finger to Amanda's lips, silencing her. He stood up and helped her to her feet. "Amanda, you're going to be an amazing mother, and I agree. We can't bring a child into this. I've been thinking about this for awhile and I think...I think we should fake our deaths."

Amanda wiped the tears from her eyes. "How?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't worked out all of the details," Mark started. "But I have a few connections and it might be best if we could explode the warehouse. After John left, of course," he added after seeing Amanda's eyes widen in fear.

Amanda hesitated. "I-I don't know..."

"Trust me. We can create an alias, get married, raise our child!"

Amanda sighed. "You're right." She motioned to the tables and traps around her. "I'm just going to miss all of this."

"I know." Mark grabbed Amanda's hand. "But it would be better this way."

Amanda hugged Mark and cried into his shoulder.

"Amanda," Mark said, hugging her back. "I love you."

* * *

_Mark opened his eyes to find himself in a cage, his wife lying next to him he stood up, putting his hand on the wall to keep his balance as the world spun around him. He saw two men placing two of his unconscious children on the floor and shackling them to the ground. One of them placed a knife next to both of them._

_"Don't touch them!" Mark screamed, pulling at the bars. The two men ignored him. "I'll kill you!"_

_The men walked out of the room to attend to another matter. Mark sat on the ground and looked over at his wife. He picked her up and set her in his lap._

* * *

"Oh god, no!" Mark dashed over to Amanda, trying to stop the bleeding wound in her neck. In the corner of his eye, Mark saw Jeff holding his dead wife, crying. Mark took off his tie and wrapped it around Amanda's neck, applying pressure to the bullet wound.

"Mark..." Amanda gasped.

"Shh, don't talk," Mark felt tears running down his face.

"I...love..."

"Don't speak. Save your strength."

"Mark! What happened!"

Mark looked over his shoulder. "Lawrence!" He put one arm under Amanda's head and one under her leg and lifted her up. "Help, please."

"Bring her out here."

* * *

_Mark held Amanda in his lap. She was still out cold, and Mark was a little drowsy. He saw his children stir, then looked down at his wife._

_"Wake up soon, Amanda," he whispered. "I need you."_

* * *

"Please Amanda, wake up!"

Mark was sitting on a chair next to the table where Lawrence operated on Amanda. "Please, I need you!" He clutched at her hand as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Mark, I'm sorry."

"No!" Mark started to cry. "She's still alive!"

"I did my best, but there's a very small chance she'll survive," Lawrence sighed. Mark ignored him.

"We're going to have a beautiful child. We'll get married and buy a house and raise him or her there. You're going to be a great mother, I know you will. Just please, wake up."

"I'll leave you two alone." Lawrence started to walk out of the room.

"Mark..." Amanda opened her eyes slowly.

Lawrence stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I can't believe it."

Mark broke down crying.

"You bastard..." Amanda smiled weakly.

Mark stopped crying and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He laughed softly. "I thought you were dead."

"If I died, I wouldn't be able to be with you."

"Amanda," Mark sighed. "I think we might have to wait a little longer before we start our family. I mean, John's dead, and Lawrence is going through some trouble with his family right now, so...

"I understand." Amanda squeezed Mark's hand.

"I'm going to try and make it look like I blackmailed you into killing Lynn, okay? That'll throw the police off our trail for a little while."

"Okay." Amanda closed her eyes, too tired to keep them open. "Be careful, babe."

Mark softly kissed Amanda's forehead. "I will," he whispered.

_**You like? :3 Remember to review and keep on reading!**_

_**Thanks to everybody who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed my story!**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Ignorance, Drugs, And Cutting, Oh My

**_This intro is going to be a little short, because all I really have to say is I've never been threatened to finish a fic before..._**

**_Thank you Jazz! :)_**

**_Now, enjoy or hate. Make your choice._**

John felt something cold underneath him. He wondered faintly if he had rolled off of his bed. Then he opened his eyes and remembered that the floor in his room was carpeted. John sat up, shaking his head to push away the dizziness.

"Hello?" He called into the dark room before him. "Is anyone here?"

"John?"

John strained his eyes, trying to see where the voice came from.

"Dad?" John's voice came out a little shakier than he expected. "What's going on?"

There was a moment of silence. John could hear someone shuffling around beside him.

"John?" Croaked a voice. "Is that you?"

"Lynn? Yeah, it's me."

"What's going on?"

There was silence for a second, then Mark spoke.

"It's a game."

"A game..." Lynn repeated weakly, her voice trailing off.

John shook his head. He didn't have time for games. He had to get out of there. "Is there a light switch anywhere?" He asked.

"I think I can just barely reach one through the bars of our cage," Mark said.

"What do you mean 'our' cage? Is Mom there too?"

"Yes, your mom's here."

John heard his dad take a few steps, then there was silence for a moment before the lights clicked on. John blinked in the sudden brightness.

After his eyes adjusted, John stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He was in the center of a large room. To his left was his sister, who was sitting on the floor and hugging her knees to her chest. She was obviously in shock. John noticed she was shackled to the floor. He looked down and saw that he was shackled to the floor as well.

On the far wall were his parents. They were in a cage that was about ten feet long and five feet wide. His dad was pacing around the cage, looking up, down, left, and right. He was searching for something. John noticed his mom was on the floor, still passed out.

"Dad?" John asked. "What're you looking for?"

"A tape player," Mark replied. "There's got to be one around here somewhere."

"A tape player?" John echoed, confused.

"Yes, there's always a tape player. Well, either that or a small TV, but I can't see one in here."

John had just enough time to wonder if his dad had gone crazy before Mark found a tape player in a loose section of the wall. "Found it," he announced. Amanda started to stir.

"Amanda?" Mark asked. He knelt next to his wife. "Are you okay?"

"Amanda?" John asked. "Who's Amanda?"

"I'm okay, hon," Amanda murmured sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Mark grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Did you find a tape player?" Amanda asked, trying to overcome her grogginess.

"What's all this fuss about tape players?" John demanded. "And who's Amanda?"

Mark sighed. "John, Amanda is your mother's name."

John shook his head in disbelief. "No, Mom's name is Jill.

_"I owe her and John everything," Amanda whispered, staring into Mark's kind eyes. "I want to be as good as her. Level headed, strong willed, even if your patient is giving you hell."_

"No, her name is Amanda, and mine is Mark."

_Mark nodded in agreement. "Then I want to be Jeff."_

_Amanda looked surprised. "Why Jeff?"_

_"Because I want to be a hell of a lot better father than he is."_

"What do you mean? What's going on?" John just stood there, confused and shaking. He sat down, trying to control his nerves.

"John, have you ever heard of the Jigsaw Killer?" Amanda asked, trying to use her sweet, motherly voice.

John nodded. How could he not? Everybody knows about him.

"Well, your father and I..." Amanda trailed off, looking nervous.

"We were his apprentices," Mark finished.

John just sat there in silence for a few moments. "Haha," he said finally. "Very funny guys."

"Does this look like a joke to you?" Mark asked. John hesitated, then shook his head.

"We had to fake our deaths to be together," Amanda explained. "So we came up with aliases. Your real name is John Hoffman."

John looked down, refusing to meet his parent's eyes. Was his whole life a lie?

"Needless to say, we know how he plays his games," Mark said.

"But, he's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes. John is dead, but he has an apprentice who is continuing his work for him."

Amanda looked over at Lynn, who barely said anything all that time. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Mom?" Lynn asked. "Is your maiden name Young."

"Yes," Amanda said, confused. "Why?"

_"And our surname?" Mark asked._

"I saw something on the Internet about you."

_"I think you know." Amanda replied._

"You're a...a..." Lynn hesitated, then her face darkened. "You're a murderer," she spat.

"What!?" John exclaimed. "No, Jigsaw always gave his victims a chance."

"Not her. She just murdered them."

John looked over at his parents, pleading with his eyes. "Please tell me that isn't true."

_"Kramer it is, then." Mark smiled at Amanda. Putting all of his warmth and love for her in one smile was a difficult task, but he managed to do it._

Amanda hung her head. "It's true. I was a murderer."

"Let's not concentrate on that now," Mark said, giving Amanda a sympathetic look. "Let's concentrate on trying to get out of here." He stuck a hand in his back pocket and pulled out a tape. John copied his father and found a tape with his name on it. Lynn did the same.

"How did you know that would be there?" John asked suspiciously.

"I already told you. We know how Jigsaw plays his games." Mark opend the tape player and popped the tape inside. He closed the player and pressed the play button. Instantly, the room was filled with a raspy voice.

"Hello Mark, Amanda." It said. "You know me, and I know you. I want to play a game."

"This is a _game_?" John asked. Mark put a finger to his lips.

"For years you two have dreamed about running away from this life and starting a family. Amanda, I'm sure you'll be proud to know that your two children before you are taking after their mother. Pre-game, of course, otherwise you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Amanda raised her eyebrows questioningly at her children, who glared back at her.

"But this tape isn't about them, it's about you. They have their own games to play, and you are helpless to do anything but watch. It's a horrible feeling, isn't it? Knowing that your family is in danger and there's nothing you can do to help them. Isn't it funny how you start caring about your children once you see that they are an inch away from death? Too little too late, you two. But, I digress. We must focus on the rules of your game. It's very simple actually. Above you is a trap door. Both of you must climb up there and face the challenges ahead of you."

Amanda and Mark looked up simultaneously. They both saw the faint outline of the trap door mentioned in the tape.

"You must climb up there before your son and daughter begin their game. They do not get any help from you. Of course, you could completely ignore this rule, but if you do..." There was a soft laugh. "I would just like to congratulate Mark on the fantastic electrical work he did for my game. I've learned a few tricks from you."

Amanda and Mark looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Live or die, my friends, make your choice."

Mark pushed the stop button on the tape player. He pushed it through the bars of the cage. John stood up and held out his hands. Mark tossed the tape player and John just barely caught it. He popped the tape in and pressed play.

"Hello John. I want to play a game. Ever since you met your new friends, you wanted to be exactly like them. You wear the same clothes, share the same interests, even use the same drugs. Yes, that is why you are here. Tell me, John, did you really want to try heroine, or was the pressure and pull of popularity too much for you?"

Amanda looked at her son, horrified.

"I'm surprised you were able to hide it from your parents for so long. But, then again, they never paid much attention to you, did they? Somewhere next to you there is a knife. You must use it to cut a key out of your body. Where is the key? Well, that's for you to find out. Live or die, John. Make your choice."

John handed the player to his sister, who opened it and put her tape in. Before she could press play, however, Amanda spoke.

"Heroine?" She asked in a weak voice. "Why, John?"

"Why should you care anyway?" John muttered bitterly. "When have you ever paid attention to me?"

"John, you don't understand," Mark said.

"Oh, I understand, Dad. All of a sudden you see me like this and you start caring."

Amanda was silent for a moment. She put a hand on Mark's arm as he started to speak, giving him a look that said _I can handle this._

"I used to be addicted to heroine," Amanda said darkly. John rolled his eyes.

"Well whoop-dee-frickin-doo. Glad you're cured."

"Yeah, and you wanna know how?" Amanda started to raise her voice. "This is how!" She motioned around her. "I played a _game_ John! I _killed_ someone to get my life back!"

Amanda broke down crying, unable to keep her emotions in any longer.

"Now you two are in here with me, and your sister is god-knows-where going through god-knows-what."

Mark put his arm on Amanda's shoulder. She turned around and embraced him, crying into his chest.

"Lynn, play your tape." Mark ordered over Amanda's head. Amanda tried to stifle her sobs and Lynn pressed play.

"Hello Lynn." The now familiar voice filled the room with it's sinister greeting. "I want to play a game."

Lynn visibly cringed at the sound of the voice that would pronounce her doom.

"For years you have allowed others verbal torture to present itself in a phisical way. To you, the knife sliding over your skin was a sign of control. Your scars, merely tattoos that should be treated with respect. But now your cutting will be put to the ultimate test. Inside your body is a key. Inside your brother, another key. Cutting yourself is no big deal, but harming your brother? Well, we'll see how badly you want to live, for that is exactly what you might have to do to escape. Hurry up and make your decision, because if you and your family fail your tests, Angel will die. Live or die, Lynn. The clock is ticking, and death awaits when it stops."

**_Not much to this chapter. Mostly just me trying to get the rules out of the way. Next chapter, the game begins..._**


	4. John and Lynn: Finding The Keys

**_Saw 8! Saw 8! Saw 8 Saw 8 SAW 8!_**

**_SSSSAAAAAAWWWWWWW 8888888!_**

Silence met the static end of the tape recording. Amanda had stopped crying, and Mark was cradling her in his arms. Lynn looked down at the player, as if in a trance. John closed his eyes and sat very still trying to pretend that it was all one big messed up dream.

Then, something else came out of the tape player's small speaker. A long, high-pitched laugh broke Lynn out of her trance. She threw the tape player and out her hands over her ears. The player landed in front of her brother. He opened his eyes and picked it up.

"Shut it off!" Lynn screamed. "Shut it off, shut it off!"

John pressed the stop button and silence filled the room once more. Lynn hugged her knees to her chest and let out a small wail.

Amanda looked sympathetically at Lynn. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Lynn buried her head in her knees, sobbing.

"Amanda." Mark let go of Amanda and looked up at the trap door. "I think it's time to start." He looked back at his children. "John, Lynn."

Lynn looked up at her father. Tears streaked her face.

"Just, follow the rules, okay? Always remember to follow the rules." Without waiting for a reply, Mark reached up and opened the trap door. He linked his fingers together to give Amanda a boost. She stepped onto his hands and hauled herself into the darkness. Mark leaped up and grabbed the side of the opening, following suit. The trap door closed behind them.

Lynn wiped away her tears, scolding herself for being so weak. Especially in front of her brother. Heaven only knew the hell he was going to put her through after this was over. She stood up and looked around, finding a knife that was a mere two feet away. She picked up the knife.

John eyed his older sister warily. "What are you-?"

"What do you think?" Lynn snapped. She instantly felt guilty. John was probably going through a lot as well, but she had to stay strong if they were going to make it out alive. If that meant that someone's feelings would get hurt, too bad so sad.

"Lynn! Don't!"

Lynn ignored her brother and started rolling up her sleeves, looking for any sight that a key was sewn into her body withing the last day or so. After finding nothing except for various healed scars, she rolled up her pant legs, hoping she wouldn't have to remove any clothing.

"Why don't you try cutting the chain?" John suggested, desperate to stop his sister from cutting herself again. Lynn rolled her pant legs back into place after having no luck. She inspected the knife.

"Too dull," she said, resuming her search for the key that would free her. She pulled up her shirt just enough to show her stomach. A small line of perfect stitches were revealed. "Found it," Lynn mumbled. She brought the knife up to the stitches and hesitated. The knife wasn't as sharp as the ones she used to cut herself before, and she's never cut her stomach.

"Please, no!"

John's words broke Lynn out of her hesitation. She had to do this for him and for Angel. Lynn started to cut open the stitches, trying not to harm anything vital.

"Oh god, no!" John started to freak out as soon as he saw Lynn's blood. "Lynn, stop!"

Lynn continued, despite her brothers pleas and the pain. She saw something shiny and tossed the bloody knife away from her. Ignoring the pain, Lynn reached into the self-inflicted wound and pulled out a bloody key.

That's when the real pain hit her.

As soon as Lynn relaxed, knowing the task was done, the fact that she had just pulled a key out of her stomach registered in her mind. Lynn moaned, trying to resist screaming. She pulled her shirt down and tightened it around her wound, knotting it on the side. Biting her lip, Lynn stuck the bloody key in the lock. She tried opening it and realized it didn't work.

"Damn it," she muttered. She played by the rules, didn't she? She got the key!

_Cutting yourself is no big deal, but harming your brother? Well, we'll see how badly you want to live, for that is exactly what you might have to do to escape._

Realization hit her. Lynn tossed the key over to her brother. "Take it, it's yours."

John picked up the bloody key with his thumb and pointer finger, hesitating.

"Do you want Angel to die or not?" Lynn snapped at her brother yet again. John hesitated for a second more before unlocking his shackle. He stood up and stretched his legs, which were stiff from being immobile for so long.

"What about your key?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be and not liking it one bit.

"It's in you," Lynn said.

"Oh."

Lynn nodded. "You don't have to do it, you know."

John shook his head. "No, I have to. I won't be able to go through al, of those challenges without you. And, besides, what if we have to work together to complete them?"

"You're right," Lynn admitted. John picked up that knife that wasn't bloody and eyed it warily. "Do you want me to do it for you?" Lynn offered.

John gave Lynn a sly, almost cocky smile. "I think I can handle it." He started to search for the stitches, finally finding them in his left arm. Without hesitating, John plunged the knife into his skin, screaming with the sudden pain. Even so, he didn't stop until the key was out, leaving his forearm a bloody mess of flesh. Panting and gritting his teeth, John tossed the key to Lynn, who unlocked herself and stood up. Lynn walked over to John and helped him make a make-shift sling out of his shirt. Her own wasn't helping much with stopping blood loss, and she tried to ignore the spinning room around her.

"Let's move on," Lynn said, taking a step forward. She immediately stumbled, but regained her balance just before she fell flat on her face. John put his good arm around his sisters waist and helped her into the next room.

In the room, the first thing the siblings found was a first-aid kit. They used the gauze and bandages stored in there to patch themselves up.

"It's nice of Jigsaw to leave us this stuff," John muttered bitterly. Lynn nodded, a grim look on her face.

The two looked around the small room for some more items, but found nothing. They left the room, taking the kit with them.

When Lynn and John stepped into the next room, they found three things. One was a corkboard on the far wall with various papers tacked to it. The second was a woman on a platform suspended above a blade which, if set off, would cut her in half. She struggled frantically against her restraints and made frantic grunting noises. Lynn and John both assumed that that was their next game.

The third thing was probably the most frightening of all. In the far right corner of the room, there were two monitors. Lynn stepped forward to see what they showed, John following suit.

The first one showed them on the screen. The siblings realized that their must be a camera in the room, watching their every move. The second one showed Angel. Sweet, sweet Angel. She was siting in the middle of four glass walls. Surrounding the walls was at least a foot of water. In the water they could see live wires.

Lynn didn't know what to think. She dashed over to the corkboard and looked at the diagrams. Only one caught her attention. The one of the glass walls retracting into the floor...

Lynn screamed, forcing all of her anger into that one, ear-shattering sound. She turned towards the camera.

"You're dead, Jigsaw!" She shouted. "You hear me?! If you harm my sister, I will hunt you down and kill you!"

"Lynn?"

Lynn spun towards her brother. "What?" She hissed. John pointed to the monitors. The screens had been filled with white text on a black background.

_I never harm anybody_. It said.

_If anybody's going to harm Angel, it's you._

**_Finally! Another chapter done! I promise there will be more Traptatoes (still trying to make that name a thing) in the next chapter!_**

**_And if you were wondering about me spazzing out in the intro 1: I'm in a silly mood right now and 2: SAW 8 IS COMING OUT IN 2017!_**

**_EEEEEEE!_**

**_Also, Intens1ty..._**

**_I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE_**

**_BUT IF YOU DON'T UPDATE YOUR STORIES SOON_**

**_I WILL FIND YOU_**

**_AND I WILL KILL YOU_**

**_#MakingReferencesToMoviesI'veNeverSeen #Revenge #Yoloswag #SoooFunny #I'mNotCrazy #HastagsAreOverUsed_**

**_#FAVORITE/FOLLOW_**


	5. Amanda and Mark: Broken Glass

**_DUN DUN DU-DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!_**

**_IT'S FINALLY HERE!_**

**_THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_Badabing, badaboom._**

**_Sorry that it took so long, guys. I had a SEVERE case of writers block. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I am going to start the next one after I am done posting this._**

**_Thank you guys for your patience._**

**_And, as an apology from the bottom of my heart for not updating this story that she suggested to me, this chapter is dedicated to ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Amanda jumped as she heard the sound of a trap door slamming behind her. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and, staring into the darkness, she felt an exhilaration she hasn't felt in years.

It was the kind of feeling you got before playing. The kind of feeling Amanda missed.

"Light switch?" Amanda asked.

"There must be one somewhere." Mark began shuffling around the room, trying not to step on anything. Who knows what Gordon might've hidden around the room.

Amanda stuck her hand out, feeling for something solid she could use to guide her. She took a cautious step forward, trying to find something that could help her in anyway and, after taking a less-cautious step forward, her foot slammed into something hard and metal.

"Ow!" She gasped, siting down and holding her foot.

"You alright?" Mark asked. Suddenly, the light switched on and Mark rushed over to Amanda. "Found the light switch," he said, kneeling down to inspect Amanda's foot. Amanda studied the object that injured her. It was a safe.

"Mark?" Amanda asked. "Do you notice anything about this room?"

Mark looked up from Amanda's bruised foot. "It's the room from the house." Mark's head filled with nostalgic memories of a game completed so long ago...

"Do you remember where the tape player is?" Amanda asked. Mark shook his head.

"No. I haven't thought about this for awhile."

"Me neither." Amanda stood up and put some weight on her foot. It didn't hurt too much. She looked around the room, and noticed something a little off about the bricks in the wall. "In there," she said, walking to the spot and pulling out bricks until she found what she needed. She looked at the tape player, as if in a trance. She was almost too afraid to press play. She dropped the player like it was hot and backed away as if it was infected with a deadly contagious disease.

"Amanda?" Mark asked. "Are you alright."

Amanda looked up at her husband. "I'm fine, it's just..." She glanced over at the player. "I'm afraid to know what's going to happen next."

"Do you want me to play it?" Mark picked up that tape player, his finger hovering over the play button.

Amanda hesitated, still afraid to know her children's fate. "Yes," she replied after a few moments.

Mark pressed play and waited for the sinister voice to fill the room.

"Congratulations, you found the tape," the voice said. Amanda winced. "Does this room seem familiar? Bringing back any nostalgia? I sure hope so, because you're going to need the memories if you're going to survive. You might call me cruel for making you rely on memories from so long ago. How about this - if you can tell me what your children's favorite colors are, I'll admit defeat. You can't remember, though, can you? Do you even know?"

Amanda and Mark looked at each other with embarrassment and shame. They couldn't answer that simple question about their children.

"Your goal is to escape this house. Remember to watch your step, because you have no idea what I've hidden around this house. Better hurry up. Tick-tock."

"All these years..." Amanda mumbled. "I thought we were good parents, but look at us!"

Mark took Amanda's hand in his own. "Amanda, look at us! We are risking our lives to save our child! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It would, if John and Lynn weren't doing it too."

Mark pit a hand on his wife's shoulder and glanced over at the door. "We'd better start to find a way out of here."

"Do you think we'll need to wait for the door to open again?" Amanda asked, getting to her feet. She winced at the sudden pain in her foot.

"Can you walk or do you need help?" Mark asked.

"I've got it." Amanda said. She started to limp towards the door. Unlike the other time she was there, the door was unlocked and she was able to open it with ease.

"Amanda, look out!"

Amanda heard the steady click click click of a gear turning before she felt herself being tackled to the ground. Moments later, a loud bang was heard.

"You okay?" Mark asked, pushing himself to his feet and offering his hand to Amanda.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amanda took Mark's hand and he pulled her to her feet. She looked into the barrel of the shotgun that could've ended her life had Mark not've been there. "Thank you."

Mark nodded in response. "We'd better be more cautious from now on." He ducked under the gun and Amanda followed.

When they made it out of the room, the found themselves at the end of a hallway. Amanda tried a door on the right. It was locked.

They made their way down the hallway, trying all the doors until they found one that was unlocked. They stepped inside a dark room that was lit with candles. In the center was a table with a reverse bear trap in the center of a ring of candles. A tape player lay in front of the trap.

"It's like a shrine," Amanda pointed out, walking over to the table. She picked up the player and pressed play.

"Hello Amanda. Welcome to your life. Ever since you found yourself in a dark room, with nothing but a puppet on a TV screen and a dead man for company, you've worshipped the one tool that turned your life around. You found a father. You found your true love. You found a family."

Amanda gritted her teeth, already knowing what Gordon was going to say.

"I wish I could say the same for your children.

"Face it, Amanda. Your family is broken. Broken, jagged, and sharp. Like broken glass.

"Underneath this table is a key. It is one of the many keys that you will need to save yourselves, and your children. But, as always, there is a price.

"Are you willing to pay it?"

Amanda dropped the tape player to the floor and rushed to the table. She was about to flip it over when Mark stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He picked up one of the candles and blew it out.

"No use setting this place on fire," He said. "I'd bet you anything that Gordon fireproofed the walls and we'd be left to die in a firey pit."

Amanda nodded. "You're probably right." Together, they quickly blew out all of the candles, then flipped the table.

Underneath it was a pit.

In the pit was glass

Broken, jagged, and sharp.

Mark looked over at Amanda. "I can do it," he said.

"No." Amanda sat down and dangled her feet over the pit. "This is my game. I will do this for our children."

She jumped.

**_Since I didn't update for so long, I'm going to give you guys a treat._**

**_If you comment with some constructive criticism or something positive, and then say the following sentence, then I will PM you an excerpt of the next chapter._**

**_Here is the magic sentence:_**

**I want to play your game.**

**_Thank you for all of your support! Bye!_**


End file.
